The Universal Crisis
by Xoxerothepoet
Summary: Greg and Pearl have been hiding a dark secret for years, and now that secret is threatening to destroy the entire universe. The only hope that the three surviving gems, Lapis, Pearl and Navy have for survival is to find a way to cure or kill all of the people and gems they have come to care about. Pearl wanted to win the war, but not like this. Eventual PearlxLapisxNavy triangle.
1. Chapter 1

"I never understood why you gems forgive so easily, yet never seem to forget anything. I mean, I don't think I could ever bring myself to love a nazi officer even if I found out that he was a really nice guy. It doesn't excuse what he did," Greg said to Lapis, who stared at him blankly as he sat on the beach. Lapis was standing over him, watching him relax as he stared at the ocean.

"But now, I understand everything. I think I understand you better than any of the other gems, and I understand you a lot more than I hope that Steven ever will," Greg continued speaking to the gem, and Lapis smiled down at him as she reached out one of her hands and started to stroke the cheek of the man.

"Do you have any questions for me? We still have a few minutes left," Lapis asked the man, who shook his head.

"What's the point?" Greg asked the blue gem, who smiled as she stared at the sunset.

"You humans are so curious. You have such a limited time to live and you seem to want to learn as much as possible. Us gems live forever, and I think we're far less curious because of that. We always say that we'll discover one of the secrets of the universe tomorrow, or next week, or next decade or next century. We're so lazy sometimes, so complacent,"

"We can be complacent too," Greg said to the gem, who continued to smile and stare at the sunset.

"I'm going to leave a note telling the others to bury you with a hang glider, so that you can have a bit of an advantage when the zombie thing happens," Lapis said to the man, who smiled as he stood up and started walking towards the ocean.

"Do you really want that?" Greg asked the gem as he approached the water and felt the liquid cover his ankles. The blue gem smiled as the man continued walking eventually becoming submerged up to his shoulders in the ocean.

"Maybe it would be funny to see," The blue gem said to the man, who chuckled before he took a few more steps into the water and his body was completely submerged. Lapis stared into the ocean and watched the bubbles float to the surface.

Eventually the bubbles stopped rising to the surface, and Lapis sighed heavily.

"Hey, why did Mr. Universe go into the water?"

Lapis jumped as soon as she heard the voice, and she looked down to see Navy gently pulling at her dress and staring into the water where Greg had drowned. Fate must have had a particularly bad sense of humor because at that moment the lifeless body of Greg had floated onto the sand of the beach. Navy shrieked, and Lapis quickly covered her mouth.

"Let go of her!" Lapis heard a second voice and groaned. She really didn't need any more trouble. All she wanted to do was leave and let the others discover Greg's body along with the note that she planned to leave behind which would explain as much as she could.

Sadly, it seemed as though she would need to resort to her other plan, which was to run away and leave behind no answers to any of the questions the gems might ask.

"I'm doing this for your own good," Lapis said to the gem known as Pearl as she released Navy from her hold. The ruby gem whimpered as she ran up to Pearl and hid behind her. Pearl checked to make sure that the gem was okay while remaining in a battle stance.

Pearl's eyes scanned the scene in front of her, from the terrified gem cowering behind her, to the dead body of Greg, to the clearly distraught Lapis Lazuli standing in front of her. Nothing in the scene could possibly be interpreted in any way other than a negative one.

"Dammit Lapis," Pearl said before she dropped her spear. She picked up the small ruby gem who had been cowering behind her and whimpering. Pearl walked up to Lapis while carrying the ruby gem, who had started to cuddle against her body as she was held.

"I don't need to explain myself to you,"

"You don't have to. I knew that this day would come eventually, how could it not? I just...I just hoped that Steven would have died of old age or some kind of human disease long before this happened," Pearl said to the gem, who nodded her head. Watery wings appeared on the back of the gem as Pearl was speaking, and Lapis appeared to be preparing to take flight.

"You know, I've always enjoyed fusing with you the most. Lately I've actually been having dreams about-" Pearl placed a finger on Lapis' lips to silence the gem.

"Please stop, you're making this harder than it needs to be. Just go, save the world if you can, and if you can't then…" Pearl paused for a moment, and what looked like a tear started to run down her face.

"We'll figure something out. If not, Greg's been saving something special for Steven in his room just in case something like this happened. Also, you know what the humans say right?" Pearl asked the gem, who had started to float in the air.

"Thank God for hammers, get out of my way birds," Lapis said, and Pearl nodded her head.

"Yeah, just replace birds with zombies and you have a good idea of what's to come," Pearl said with a smile, before she turned her back and the blue gem flew away.

"What was all that about?" Navy asked Pearl, who shook her head as she walked towards the beach house while carrying the ruby gem in her arms.

"I wish I could lie and say that it was nothing important, but you heard so much that I don't think that you'd believe me if I did,"

"Well, you could try," Navy said to Pearl, who smiled at the gem in her arms cuddling against her body and staring at her with her incredibly innocent eyes. The eyes that hadn't truly witnessed the horrors of war, and the eyes that had absolutely no idea of the horrors that were about to be seen on Earth.

"Well, Greg is sleeping right now and he doesn't want to be woken up, so Lapis is trying to find a way to make him stay asleep. Greg will get really grumpy when he wakes up, and none of us want to deal with a grumpy Greg," Pearl said to the gem in her arms who smiled.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up," Navy said to Pearl, who smiled and started to stroke the head of the gem.

"Anytime, now let's go home and run a nice hot bath to help you relax," Pearl walked up the deck of the house. She pushed open the door with her foot and walked with the little gem to the couch in front of the television, where Peridot was currently watching a cartoon about adorable dragons.

"Garnet wanted to talk to you," Peridot said to Pearl, without taking her eyes away from the cartoon. Pearl sighed and started walking towards Garnet's room.

"She wanted to talk to you, but now she can't. She did want me to tell you something. She said it was the most important message I would ever need to give,"

"What's the message?" Navy asked the gem, who grinned and turned to face the two gems.

"You were wrong Pearl, it's genetic. Did you hear that Pearl, you were wrong about something," Peridot laughed and Pearl paled. She immediately started running towards the door of the house.

"What's the matter Pearl! You can't accept that you were wrong about something! You clod!"

"We need to get out of here right now! If you don't follow me you will suffer a fate worse than being shattered!" Pearl yelled to the green gem as she ran out of the cabin, still carrying Navy in her arms. Peridot scoffed and continued to watch the cartoon playing on the television set.

"Clods," Peridot said to herself.

"What's going on? Why aren't we taking Amethyst or Garnet or Steven with us?" Navy asked the gem who was carrying her.

"We can't save them now. We'll be lucky to save ourselves," Pearl said to the ruby gem as she ran through the sand. Navy stared at the beautiful setting sun as it disappeared over the horizon.

Navy's smile immediately faded when she heard a low-pitched growl from behind them.

"What was that?" Navy asked Pearl, who continued running through the sand.

"Greg, or Steven or Garnet. Who knows and who cares? We just need to make sure that it isn't us making that noise," Pearl said to the small gem as she ran. Navy took this opportunity to peek over Pearl's shoulder, and she gasped at what she saw.

Running after them was Greg, except he didn't look very much like the Greg that she had come to know. Instead, he looked like a feral beast with green skin and sharp fangs. Behind Greg was Amethyst, except she looked extremely similar to Greg, with the main difference being the four extra arms which appeared to have grown on her back.

"I thought we had more time," Pearl mumbled to herself as she continued running. Navy whimpered as the sounds of the animal-like creatures who were once her friends started to get closer.

"I have an idea. But, you're not going to like it very much," Pearl said to the gem in her arms. The gem whimpered and held onto Pearl much more tightly.

"As long as I don't get shattered, I'll be fine with whatever you think will help us,"

"Well, I guess you're not going to like my backup plan then," Pearl muttered. The gem quickly transformed her body into a pterodactyl, with the ruby gem still holding on to her as tightly as she could, and she flew high into the air away from Amethyst and Greg.

"I see Steven down there, and I see Connie and Peridot, but I don't see Garnet," Pearl said to the ruby gem who was currently holding onto her pterodactyl body with wide eyes as she stared at the ground below.

"Maybe she's somewhere safe," Navy said to Pearl, who shook her pterodactyl head.

"She had to have known that Steven was infected somehow. He had to have infected someone else before we got there, and Peridot did say that she couldn't talk to me," Pearl said to herself, and Navy shivered.

"So, Steven turned Amethyst into whatever she is now and he might have turned Garnet into that thing?" Navy asked Pearl, who nodded her head.

"She must have shattered herself," Pearl whispered and Navy whimpered as she thought of Garnet committing suicide.


	2. Chapter 2

"You can let go of her anytime you like, she's not going anywhere anytime soon," Jimmy Demayo, a man with long black hair and a brown trench-coat said to the two gems who were sitting on the white couch in his living room. Pearl frowned at the man and Navy cuddled against the chest of the gem.

"Greg said that you could help us, Lapis thought that you could help us when she found out who you were. Why didn't you help us?" Pearl asked the man, who stared at her with a blank expression on his face.

"If Lapis was so sure that I could help, then why the hell didn't she come here?" Jimmy asked the gem. Pearl immediately covered the ears of the red gem she was holding in her arms.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't swear in front of her," Pearl said to the man, who smiled at the gem and started walking towards her.

"Fuck you, you're the last fucking alien who should be lecturing me on anything. You wanted to win this stupid war with your fucking planet so badly that you were willing to sacrifice Greg to do so. You were willing to sacrifice my twin brother for your stupid war," Jimmy growled at the gem once he was standing less than 2 feet in front of her.

"You have no idea how much I've lost fighting in this war that I never wanted to fight in. You have no idea how many times I've saved your pathetic asses from death. To have you idiots betray me by trying to use my own chemical weapon against me-"

"-Rose never would have wanted you to use that weapon!" Pearl yelled at the man, standing up to stare into his eyes and dropping Navy in the process. Navy yelped as she fell to the ground, and she was ignored by both Jimmy and Pearl.

"Rose would have pulled the trigger if she could. She knew damn well the dangers of the weapon, and she was aware of every risk of using it. The reason why she choose to give birth to my nephew is simply because she didn't want to be around when some idiot decided to use it," Jimmy said to the gem, who continued to stare into his eyes.

"Are you calling me and Greg idiots?" Pearl asked the man. Jimmy turned away from the gem and started walking towards the door leading outside.

"I'm surprised that you figured that out on your own. The least you could have done was wait to use it on your home planet instead of on my family,"

"You survived. I thought that maybe they would have been able to survive. Maybe Greg could have been a carrier, maybe Steven could have used the weapon if he had been stronger," Pearl said to the man, as she picked up Navy from the ground and held her in her arms again.

"I'm not Greg, and I'm sure as hell not Steven. I don't know why it didn't turn me into one of those feral beasts, and I don't know why it didn't kill me. But, I'm not going to let you or your little blue friend experiment on me to find a cure. I'd like to die on my own terms, doing what I think is right," Jimmy opened up his trenchcoat and pulled out a katana with a small submachine gun attached to the handle.

"You're going to contain the virus before it spreads, by killing all of the infected in the area," Pearl said to the man, who nodded his head as he pushed open the door of his home with his foot.

"That's my plan, what was yours?" Jimmy asked Pearl, who sighed and covered Navy's ears with her hands.

"Lapis is travelling to Homeworld right now with a strain of the virus in her water wings. Greg infected the water when he drowned, and Lapis is going to take the virus to Homeworld. We're finally going to win the war," Pearl said to the man, who scoffed.

"It's kind of a hollow victory isn't it? You know, because all of your friends are dead?" Jimmy asked Pearl, who turned her gaze away from the man.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. You know, Earth isn't perfect, I know that better than anyone. I was trapped in a cage in one of those terrible countries ruled by a dictator who would make your diamonds look like saints. He didn't just kill his enemies, he made them suffer in ways that would make gems like you vomit just from hearing stories about what he's done to his prisoners. He would make you beg to be shattered if he ever had five minutes alone with you. God knows that he made me pray for death a few times," Jimmy looked down at his katana and studied his reflection in the blade.

"But, I would never dream of destroying the world because parts of it are ruled by such evil men, and I wouldn't want to use the weapon on even the cruelest dictator. I guess, that's the difference between you and me," Jimmy turned his blade so that Pearl's face reflected in the katana rather than his own.

"I actually value all life, you just pretend to,"

Before Pearl had a chance to respond to the man, Jimmy had run out of the door with his katana in his hands. Pearl could hear the growls of the infected humans outside of the door, and she could hear Jimmy's grunts and the screams of the creatures he was presumably slaughtering.


	3. Chapter 3

"Pearl, please wake up," Lapis whispered into the ear of the gem who was sleeping on the white couch. Navy was sleeping a short distance away on one of the two armchairs in the room.

It had been a week since Lapis had left. She had dropped off what the virus that had killed Greg on Homeworld, and she hoped that the virus would do exactly what they thought it would do and end the war between them once and for all. She didn't expect that when she returned that Earth would be in such a terrible state.

Well, she actually expected Earth to be destroyed when she returned. She expected every person and gem on the planet with the exception of Pearl to succumb to the infection. The idea of her and Pearl being the last surviving gems on an empty planet that they could call home appealed to her.

She didn't believe that Navy would survive, although she probably should have guessed that Pearl would protect her.

"I know that you don't need to sleep," Lapis said to the gem. Pearl's eyes immediately opened and she smiled at the blue gem in front of her. Before Lapis had a chance to react, Pearl tackled her to the ground and hugged her tightly.

"I was so worried, I thought that you had been shattered or infected. I'm so glad to see that you're safe," Pearl was holding on to Lapis tightly as the two laid together on the floor of Jimmy's living room.

"Where are the others?" Lapis asked Pearl. The gem seemed to tense up when she heard the question, and she hurriedly let go of the blue gem and stood up.

"Where do you think they are?" Pearl asked the blue gem, who frowned and turned her face away from Pearl.

"I thought that they could have taken care of Greg when he went into his zombie mode, I guess I vastly overestimated our friends," Lapis said to the gem, who frowned.

"You didn't overestimate them, they could have handled Greg by himself. But, we made a mistake, we didn't realize that the virus is genetic. We didn't realize that Steven was infected,"

"You didn't realize that Rose pulled the trigger," Jimmy said to the gems as he walked through the door leading into the living room. His trench-coat was covered with blood, and his katana was lying on the carpet. The man walked into the room and sat down on the couch that Pearl had abandoned.

"She was a fucking bitch wasn't she? But, I guess I can understand her a little bit. If I had been fighting a war for as long as she had been, I would have been desperate for a way to end it as well. I just probably wouldn't have done what she did," Jimmy glared at the two gems in front of him.

"She would never have sentenced Greg and her son to death just to-"

"-Right, she would never have killed a man she had only met comparatively recently and her son that she would never meet to die to save millions and end the war, use your pretty little brains for something other than that stupid lesbian stuff!" Jimmy yelled at the two gems, which had the unfortunate effect of waking Navy from her restful sleep on Jimmy's armchair.

"You're out of line!" Pearl yelled at the man, who smirked at the angry gem in front of him.

"You're just mad because you know I'm right."


	4. Chapter 4

"You're so tense. You shouldn't be so angry, what good does being angry do for anybody?" Navy whispered soothingly into Pearl's ear as she massgaed her shoulders. Pearl sighed and leaned into the touch of the ruby gem.

"Why shouldn't I be angry? Everyone I've ever known or loved is dead, and if Jimmy's right, then it's all Rose's fault," Navy felt Pearl's shoulders tense up, but she decided that it as futile to remind Pearl that she needed to relax if the massage would benefit her in any way.

"You know, not everyone I love is dead, that's why I can relax," Navy whispered into Pearl's ear, and Pearl was pretty sure that Navy moved a little closer to Pearl when she spoke.

"I was planning on betraying all of your friends when I came to Earth. You guys were so trusting, and so easy to manipulate. Maybe Rose thought the same thing, and that's why she might have done what she did," Navy said to Pearl. The gem's mind was spinning at this point, mostly due to her inability to process what she was being told.

She didn't want to believe that Navy would betray them, she didn't want to believe that Rose would betray them, and she didn't want to believe that all of her friends were dead.

"But, there's one big difference between me and Rose. This difference made me not want to betray you or your friends, and it made Rose use that awful weapon on Homeworld," Navy said, and Pearl listened intently.

"What is the difference?" Pearl asked. Navy smiled, and immediately climbed over the chair that Pearl was sitting on and sat in the lap of the taller gem. Pearl felt herself blush once she realize that the younger and smaller gem was sitting on her lap, and that their faces were uncomfortably close.

"The difference is that I fell in love with you, and Rose didn't," Before Pearl had a chance to react, Navy pushed her lips against Pearl's lips and forced a kiss between the two gems.

"What the hell is going on here?" The voice of Lapis was heard, and Pearl immediately turned her head to face Lapis, ending the kiss with Navy in the process.

"Fart, everything was going so well," Navy said as she folded her arms.

"That's not an f-bomb!" Jimmy shouted from where he was sitting on the armchair directly beside the chair where Pearl and Navy were sitting reading a newspaper that was presumably a month old.

"Fart you, that's totally an f-bomb!" Navy shouted to the man, who rolled his eyes.

"Whether or not fart is an f-bomb is irrelevant! I can't believe that you would make a move on my gem! I was going to get her flowers next week and profess my undying love for her!"

"You said that last week, and the week before that! When were you going to get her some farting flowers!" Navy yelled at the blue gem. Both the red and the blue gem had started walking closer to each other while Pearl and Jimmy remained where they were sitting. Jimmy appeared to be more interested in the articles he was reading in the newspaper, while Pearly appeared to be too shocked to move.

"I was a little too busy dealing with the zombie apocalypse the last few weeks to care about getting Pearl some flowers, you don't even seem to care about it. Heck, all you've done since the apocalypse started is cower behind Pearl and let Pearl protect you,"

"Actually, I've been thinking," Jimmy said from the chair he was sitting on. "Isn't it weird that Navy and Pearl were the only crystal gems who were away from the house when my nephew turned into a zombie and infected them?" Jimmy asked the gems, who all turned to stare at him.

"What are you suggesting?" Pearl asked. "Lapis was dealing with Greg, I came outside when I heard Navy screaming for help once Lapis grabbed her."

"Why was Navy outside in the first place? Why did Navy choose that exact moment to go outside and talk to Lapis?" Jimmy asked the red gem, who was now attempting to avoid eye contact with all of the gems in the room.

"Can you give me an honest answer? Why were you not in the house when all of your friends were being infected?" Jimmy asked the gem, who stubbornly refused to make eye contact with him.

"Well, I just...I knew what Lapis wanted to do, t-to end the war with Homeworld. I-I-I mean, we wouldn't need to fight anymore because there would be no sides. I thought that maybe, if we stopped the war, and no one else was around me and Pearl would-"

"-Would what! Fuse all day and all of the night! Spend our remaining days before the inevitable end of all life in the universe from the virus staring into each other's eyes! Is that what you wanted!" Pearl yelled at the gem, who cowered once she heard Pearl's angry shouts.

"Well, I mean, when you put it like that it sounds really bad. But, at least I didn't pull the trigger on the weapon,"


	5. Chapter 5

"You knew, and you did nothing to save them," Lapis said to the red gem as they sat on Jimmy's white couch. Pearl was in Jimmy's bedroom upstairs staring at the wall in a catatonic state, while Jimmy was outside hunting zombies. According to him, zombies couldn't reproduce, so there could only ever be a finite amount of infected people on Earth. Theoretically, if he killed every single zombie, then they would all be safe.

Of course, then it would only be a matter of time before Jimmy eventually died and the gems would be left alone.

"You used the virus on Homeworld. All of my friends are probably dead because of what you did!" Navy yelled at the blue gem who continued to glare at her.

"Well, all of my friends are dead because you did nothing to help them, so I guess we're even," Lapis said to the gem, and to her surprise she felt a slap on her face.

"You farting butthole! How dare you say that the death of every gem on Homeworld can ever be compared to the death of these pathetic humans and traitorous gems!" Navy screeched at Lapis, who appeared completely unfazed by the outburst and the slap.

"You fucking bitch," Lapis said to the gem, who appeared to be fuming where she was standing on the couch. Lapis stood up and started walking upstairs.

"If you try to seduce the gem I crave so intensely that I was willing to let everyone I've ever cared about die, then I swear that I will make every day you are forced to spend with me an absolutely terrible one!" Navy yelled to the blue gem, who continued walking up the stairs.

"You already do that!" Lapis shouted to the gem, who crossed her arms and pouted. Lapis smiled as she walked upstairs and stood in front of the door to Jimmy's bedroom.

"Pearl!" Lapis shouted as she knocked on the door. "Pearl, do you want to talk to me!"

"Why bother, you just want to fuse with me. The only gems left in the entire universe just want to use me for their own selfish desires, just like Rose," Pearl said bitterly from where she was sitting in the room.

"I would never use you, I would never do anything without your consent," Lapis said to the gem, who she was pretty sure she heard scoff from behind the door.

"At least Navy has been honest about what she wants from me since that little incident last night. I think I prefer her begging me to fuse with her over you pretending that you actually care about me," Pearl said from within the room, and Lapis turned her gaze towards the floor.

"I'm sorry if that's the way you feel," Lapis said to the gem, before she turned around and ran towards the front door of the house.

"Hey, can I talk to Pearl now?" Navy asked from the couch as Lapis ran to the door.

"Do whatever you want, I don't care anymore. I have no reason left to live," Lapis whined, before she opened the door and ran outside. Navy grinned to herself and reclined on the couch.

"Everything's going according to my plan. Lapis is gone, and as soon as Jimmy is dead Pearl will have no other choice than to love me, because there will be no one else who she could possibly love in the entire universe," Navy said to herself, and she snickered.


	6. Chapter 6

"I didn't think that I would see you again, I mean, we haven't spoken since we had that fight a few months ago, and there's a zombie apocalypse going on. I thought that you'd either be dead or you'd avoid me entirely," Jimmy said to Andy Demayo, who was sitting beside him on his couch drinking from a can of beer.

"Yeah, well, it's a zombie apocalypse and you're the only guy I know who could survive in a zombie apocalypse and who likes to drink beer. I mean, I could have gone to see Greg and my nephew, but I think that Greg wouldn't be too happy to see me drinking in front of the boy," Andy sighed as he took a long sip from his can.

"Believe me, I need to do a lot of drinking these days, I probably would have just stayed home in the basement and drank myself to death if I hadn't run out of beer," Andy finished his beer and tossed it on the floor.

"Have you met any of the gems?" Jimmy asked Andy, who shook his head as he reached for one of the full beer cans that were piled up on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Those aliens? Yeah, I've met them. I was actually planning on going to see Steven and seeing if they're still alive after I'm done getting wasted with you. I don't think that those aliens would get themselves killed by some silly zombies, do you?"

"I don't think so. I know that they couldn't handle the zombies, and now most of them are dead," Jimmy said to Andy, who had popped the tab off of his beer can and was now taking a long sip.

"Ah, well that's a damn shame," Andy said to himself, before he took another sip from his beer can.

"Pearl! Help me! There's an infected man in this house!" Andy heard a female voice screeching. Before he had a chance to react, he felt a syringe jab into his skin and a strange purple liquid being pumped into his bloodstream.

"You dirty little bitch," Jimmy said to the red gem who had just injected Andy with a strange chemical.

"Come quickly, before he infects Jimmy!" Navy shrieked, before she used her other arm to stab Jimmy with a second syringe. She quickly used her thumb to press down on the syringe and inject the same liquid into Jimmy's body.

"Nice try bitch," Jimmy said with a smile before he slapped Navy and sent her flying across the room.

"But, unlike this dude, I'm immune," Jimmy reached into his pocket and pulled out a revolver. He aimed the pistol at Andy and was about to pull the trigger.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Andy yelled at Jimmy, before he slapped the gun out of his hand.

"I don't know what that freakin' alien injected me with, but I feel perfectly fine," Andy said to his cousin, before he reached down and grabbed another can of beer. Before he had a chance to pop the tab, he was pushed to the floor by Jimmy as a spear started travelling through the air towards his head.

"Pearl, he's immune. You don't need to kill him," Jimmy said with a smile as he looked at the gem who was now standing at the bottom of the stairs. The gem stared at the two men, the pile of beer cans on the coffee table in front of the couch, and the ruby gem lying on the ground in front of one of the walls in the room. She wasn't sure what to make of the situation.

"Why is he immune?" Pearl asked Jimmy, who shrugged his shoulders.

"We were farmers, do you know how much incest goes on at a farm? I slept with his mom when I was like ten or twelve, she gave birth and I guess he has my immunity because of it," Jimmy explained to the gems in the room. Navy didn't react to the information, but Pearl looked horrified.

"So, the immunity is genetic, and you knew this whole time?" Pearl asked the man, who nodded his head.

"Yeah, of course I knew, that's why Rose fucked me instead of Greg to give birth to her boy. She wanted her son to cure his father with his blood or something when he turned into a zombie because she knew I wouldn't do it, and I don't think she knew about Andy," Jimmy smiled to himself as he reclined on the couch.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Pearl asked the man, who flashed her a grin and continued to recline on the couch.

"I'm living in a real life zombie apocalypse with a bunch of sexy alien lesbians, it's basically every straight man's dream. Why would I want to throw that away by telling you that Steven was immune?" Jimmy said to the gem and he started to chuckle.

"So, when Garnet said that it was genetic, she was referring to the immunity, which means that she could have survived,"

"Yes, but if that was the case, then why was Amethyst infected?" A voice was heard as the door to the house opened and Lapis stood in front of the group holding the broken pieces of Amethyst's gem in her hand.

"Uncle Andy! Pearl! Navy! I was so worried about you guys!" Steven shouted as he pushed past Lapis Lazuli and captured Pearl in a hug. Garnet stood behind Lapis, while Peridot stood beside Garnet.

"You should ask Navy that question, I bet she knows the answer," Jimmy said to the gem, before he grabbed a beer from the coffee table and popped the tab. Andy appeared to be dumbfounded at the scene in front of him.

"Navy, you had better not tell me that you infected Amethyst and hoped that she would infect all of my friends," Pearl said to the terrified red gem as she started moving closer towards her. Navy squeaked in fear after every step that Pearl took.

"You have to forgive me, I did what I did because I love you and I want to be with you and-" A gunshot was heard and Navy immediately disappeared into her gem. Pearl turned her head to face Jimmy, who was staring at her with his magnum in his hand. Smoke was coming out of the tip of the gun and Jimmy was grinning.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that,"


	7. Chapter 7

"You were going to shoot Andy even though you knew he was immune?" Pearl asked Jimmy once the two were alone in the basement of Jimmy's house. Steven had bubbled Navy's gem and the two of them went to the basement to find a place to store the bubbled gem.

"I didn't know for sure. Like I said, there was a lot of incest at the farm. I wasn't the only guy or the only girl to have fucked his mom during the month that she got pregnant," Jimmy appeared to cringe as he thought about the many men that Andy's mother had sex with.

"I didn't want to say this before, but we might need to do something about the place where you gems came from. All of those infected gems need to be destroyed or else we will have a much bigger crisis on our hands than any of us realize," Jimmy said to Pearl, and the gem nodded her head.

"Of course, we need to do something to stop the infection from spreading throughout the universe. We need to make sure that Amethyst wasn't shattered for nothing," Pearl said to the man, and to her surprise he shook his head.

"No, you don't quite get it. Me, Andy and Steven are all immune to the virus, so we're safe. I've been secretly dosing you, Lapis and Navy with my blood since you came here, so you're safe. But Garnet and Peridot are infected, and they need to be killed," Jimmy started walking closer to Pear, and the gem backed away from the man in fear.

"Think about it. Those infected creatures are spitting, they're coughing, they're exhaling all day and all night long. Every place is infected, every creature is infected. Everything and everyone on this planet and on your planet needs to be destroyed," Jimmy was grinning, and Pearl was backed into a corner. The gem was shaking in terror as the man ranted in front of her.

"This is where humanity ends, this is where the story of the gems end. You gems can't reproduce with two women, and me Andy and Steven can't reproduce with just guys. Therefore, we have no hope for survival and we need to be terminated, and you know exactly how we can do that," Jimmy chuckled. The man quickly reached into his trench-coat and drew his katana. Pearl quickly summoned her spear from her gem and took up a fighting stance.

"You sound crazy," Pearl said to the man, who smiled at her as he took up a fighting stance with his katana.

"Well, I guess there are three things that I should probably tell you before I leave to destroy your home world and my home world. Would you like to hear them, or would you like to be humiliated by getting your sexy alien ass kicked by a human well past his prime?" Jimmy asked the gem, who's fighting stance never wavered.

"Well, the first thing that you need to know is that I will succeed in destroying both of our worlds, and any other world that has been infected since the weapon was used. I do have a safe place where we could have lived the rest of our days happily with whoever was willing to help me. When you die, you need to know that I offered you a chance to survive," Jimmy slightly altered his fighting stance so that his sword appeared to be pointed at the bubble which contained Navy's gem.

"The second thing that you need to know is that the reason why Greg wouldn't let me see Steven is because he knew that I would rape him. He knew that I viewed sex with a family member as a, heh, fucked up rite of passage, something every Demayo has to go through. It became a game to me when you started watching him sleep, I would sneak up behind you and knock you out, then I'd do whatever I wanted with the boy and you could do nothing to stop me,"

Pearl lunged at the man after he had finished speaking, and the man smiled as he easily dodged the attack.

"The third thing is that this sword used to belong to Rose,"

Jimmy quickly brought the katana blade down upon the bubble containing Navy's gem. The bubble immediately broke and the red gem was exposed to the elements of the room. Jimmy smiled and pointed his sword at Pearl.

"So, Pearl, I have to ask you. Do you really think that you could possibly hope to defeat the future destroyer of worlds, the man who repeatedly raped your precious Steven, and the man who is armed with a weapon owned by your beloved Rose?" Jimmy asked Pearl who appeared to be shaking as she stared at the man with rage in her eyes and her spear clutched tightly in her hands.

"What the hell are you?" Pear asked the man, who smiled at the gem.

"Would you believe that I'm an evil version of you from the future who decided to pretend to be a man to get Rose to like me, and it worked really well because Rose and I gave birth to Steven and I just decided to stay this way?" Jimmy asked Pearl, and the gem shook her head.

"Would you believe a similar story except I'm Navy and the gem I wanted to like me is you?" Jimmy asked Pearl, and she shook her head a second time.

"Well then, I guess I'm just a man," Jimmy tightened his grip on his katana.

"I'm a man who is about to kick your ass."


	8. Chapter 8

"You are a very bad person," Navy said to Jimmy as she sat in the passenger seat of Jimmy's car as the man drove down the highway. Jimmy smiled to himself as he listened to the cd which was playing in his car.

"Yeah well, you started a zombie apocalypse because you had a wet dream one night about Pearl, so you have no right to lecture me about anything," Jimmy chuckled and continued to drive his old white car.

"Who are you?" Steven asked from where he was sitting in the back seat of the car, clutching Garnet's gem in his hands.

"Pearl asked me the same thing, and then I shattered her," Jimmy smiled and stared at the road in front of him.

"I don't care what this clod is. We shouldn't trust him, we should kill him right now before he tries anything else!"

"Do you really want to try to kill me?" Jimmy asked the green gem, who seemed to shrink into the car seat after Jimmy spoke.

"But anyways, I'm just a man who is immune to the zombie virus. It's a human thing, for most viruses there are humans who are immune to them. If you infected millions of people with cancer or aids or some other shit eventually you'll find someone who's immune. I happened to be be immune to the zombie virus," Jimmy turned his head to face Steven.

"Do you know how Rose figured out that I was immune?" Jimmy asked his nephew, and the boy shook his head.

"She just kept on kidnapping people like me and infecting them with the virus her or one of her friends created. Personally, I don't know or care who actually made the thing, I just care that Rose was the one who abused it. You can rationalize anything, and Rose believed that once she found someone who was immune, she would be able to cure all of those that she had infected. It didn't work out that way," A tear started to run down Jimmy's face as he said the last part of his sentence.

"I waited until you arrived at the house to show you something special, a little slice of hell on Earth. You need to see it more than anyone else Steven, because your mother was willing to die to escape it. One glimpse and you'll be haunted for life, but if you have to live with the knowledge that you created this hell and caused the continued suffering of thousands of innocent and confused victims, you'd probably go mad,"

"You're wrong! My mother would never do such a thing!" Steven shouted to the man, who smirked.

"How would you know, you've never met her?"


	9. Chapter 9

_Dear Pearl_

 _Hey there Pearl, this is Jimmy Demayo. I know that you probably hate me right now, and you're probably confused. Truth be told, I'm a little confused right now as well and I can't think straight. There's so much of the virus in the world, and even with my immunity I can feel it starting to affect me. My head is cloudy, and I can only imagine how the rest of you gems, Steven and Andy are feeling right now._

 _You know what needs to be done. I know that you don't like it, but you know that both of our worlds need to be destroyed to prevent the virus from spreading. You know that I'm right!_

 _Don't hate Navy or Lapis for what they've done, they weren't thinking straight either. The virus affected them, and whatever they feel for you is a lie caused by the virus. I'm completely sure of it, you couldn't have been living in that temple or living with Steven and Greg for as long as you have without it affecting you and the rest of those gems in some way._

 _Hell, even Steven would be at least half-affected by the goddamn virus. I'm pretty damn sure that Rose was at least partially infected when she died. Constant exposure to the hell she created filled with the thousands of humans she infected must have left her skin and her gem crawling with the infection. Heck, maybe the reason that she died to give life to Steven was because she knew that she was infected, she gave Steven my immunity so that when she attached her gem which was crawling with the virus he would remain alive, and a small part of her would remain alive as well._

 _The thing is, those infected beasts that were once humans have been underground for years. Those beasts have been breeding and the strain of the virus has been evolving for as long as those infected have been down there. I've been to the godforsaken place, and there's a reason why I call it hell. They all need to be destroyed, and the virus needs to be destroyed, but I can't do it._

 _I'm dying, I've been dying for a long time. I used to smoke a few packs of cigarettes every day, and then I had to quit once the cancer started spreading through my body. The doctors said that I couldn't be cured by conventional medicine, and they were right._

 _I tried to kill myself by going into the place where Rose kept the infected. My plan was to kill as many of those demons as possible before I died. To my surprise, when they bit me and infected me the parts of my body that hurt most from the cancer stopped hurting. I didn't know or care what was happening, but I knew that I wanted to continue living._

 _The virus is infecting the parts of my body which were killed by the cancer, which enhanced my abilities. I'm now faster, I'm stronger, and most of my senses have been improved because of the virus. This is how I was able to defeat you so easily, and why I was able to defeat Garnet without breaking a sweat, it is also why you can't kill me, but it is also why I need to be killed._

 _I can't pull the trigger, the part of me which is infected won't let me. The human part of me wants to destroy every last trace of the virus, the infected part is battling the human part of me for survival._

 _I need you to kill me, and then I need you to fulfill my dying wish. I need you to destroy my home and your home to save the universe from a fate worse than death._

 _If you don't, I have kidnapped Steven, Peridot, Navy, Lapis, Andy and Garnet. I am taking them to hell, and I'm going to throw them into hell to get torn apart by the beasts within. If you don't kill me, I will make sure that they suffer._

 _How are you going to kill me you ask? Well, Amethyst's gem is infected with the virus, and it is already shattered. I know that you want to fix the gem and repair your friend, but I also know that if you were to consume the infected gem you would gain all of the necessary power and agility that you would need to kill me. Your body has my blood inside of it, so you have both my immunity to the virus and the cancer which will allow the virus to infect certain parts of your body, I think._

 _I'm basing a lot on speculation, but I believe that you would be able to kill me and save the universe if you were to consume Amethyst's gem. Just, be warned, I'll probably have the same idea and try to increase my strength by eating a gem from one of your friends. I don't think it will work, but you never know what could happen._

 _Anyways, eat your friend, kill me before I send your friends to hell, then kill yourself and everyone and everything that you have ever known or loved. Sounds fun, right?_

 _I'm drawing you a map to get to the entrance of hell. Basically, it's a map which leads to the warp pad in the forest just outside of the house. It's little difficult to find, but it's a little easier with the enhanced senses._

 _Hopefully I'll see you later, hugs and kisses, Jimmy Demayo_

 _P.S. Sorry for raping Steven. He's just so rape-able ya know!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: This is it! The penultimate chapter! The chapter right before the final chapter where everything gets explained! Are you guys excited?**

"Do you know what the definition of insanity is?" Jimmy asked Pearl as she stood in front of him in a battle stance, holding her spear so that it faced towards the man who was standing in front of a small wooden shack.

The shack was located near the barn that was owned by Andy Demayo, and the owner of the barn was now hanging from a noose tied to a tree a few feet away from him. The other empty nooses hung beside the man, and Pearl wondered if the other nooses were waiting to be filled with her friends.

"Doing something more than once and expecting different results," Pearl said with a smirk. Jimmy sighed heavily as he unsheathed his katana from where it was stored in his jacket.

"You are a stupid bitch, you don't see what's really going on? None of you do, and it's so obvious it hurts me that you don't get it," Jimmy grinned as he pointed his katana towards Pearl.

"Tell me, do I look familiar to you?" Jimmy asked, and Pearl nodded her head.

"You look like the same man I met years ago after Greg met Rose, you look like the same man who-"

"-Pearl, I'm you. Or at least, I'm half of you."

Pearl froze and stared at the man in front of her, lowering her weapon as she did so. Jimmy grinned and lowered his katana as he started walking towards the gem.

"I come from a future that I created where you and Navy fused to create me. The only reason you'll fuse with Navy is because you're literally the only two sentient beings left in the entire universe, but you still become a perma-fusion nonetheless. You still become me," Jimmy raised his katana and Pearl winced as she prepared herself for whatever the crazed man planned to do.

"Funny thing about time, it's like a fucking endless loop, always going in a big circle. I remember this exact moment, I remember feeling everything that you're feeling right now, and I remember being just as confused and full of hatred as you are right now. I remember everything," Jimmy started circling the gem in front of him, tracing shapes into the air with his katana.

"We fuse! That's so awesome!" Navy yelled, while doing a little dance and pumping her fist into the air for a few seconds, before receiving a slap from Lapis Lazuli.

"She should have fused with me," Lapis muttered. Jimmy turned to face the blue gem and smiled.

"You know something, you're right," In an instant Jimmy was standing in front of Navy with his katana pointed directly at the red gem on Navy's navel.

"Let's see what happens if we do fuse," Jimmy thrust his katana into the red gem, shattering it immediately while the other gems watched in horror. The gem died in front of them, but most of the gems focused on the other major spectacle in front of them.

Jimmy turned to face Steven and grinned as he grew taller, his muscles grew bigger, and his skin transformed from a peach colour to a dark blue. To everyone's surprise, Steven's skin turned just as blue as Jimmy's skin, and his gem moved to his forehead.

"Isn't this wonderful? I can change my form simply by choosing the gem who I want Pearl to fuse with! This why I love going to this point in time, seeing who I could be if I change the timeline is absolutely fantastic! The only gem I haven't tried this with is Steven, but maybe next time I can give it a shot. Imagine it! The first incest fusion!" Jimmy cackled as he stroked the gem on Steven's forehead

"But, all of your fusions have one constant variable, me. Why is that?" Pearl asked the cackling man.

"Well, to be honest, I'm not entirely sure why. Maybe it's because you're evil or something? Maybe that's why I'm so evil," Jimmy grinned at Pearl as the gem nodded her head.

"Then I know what I must do," Pearl whispered to herself as she pointed her spear tip at her gem and thrusted the spear into the gem.

"Don't you fucking dare," Jimmy said as he grabbed Pearl's hands and prevented them from moving the tip any closer to the gem.

"You're going to become me, and you're going to fucking like it. I need to exist because Steven needs a mother to raise him, he needs a father to give birth to him, and this universe needs a destroyer,"

"You fucking clod! You're going to ruin everything!" Jimmy flinched as soon as he heard the shrieking gem, and Pearl seized Jimmy's brief moment of distraction to thrust the tip of the spear into her gem. Jimmy's eyes widened as he watched the gem on Pearl's head as it shattered.

"Dammit Peridot," Jimmy whispered to himself as he looked down at his hands and watched as they started to fade from existence.


	11. The End of The Game

"Have you ever forgotten your origin story Steven? Do you know how it feels to live so long that you forget what made you who you are, and eventually you just start to make shit up," Jimmy said to Steven as they sat on the beach. Garnet, Peridot and Lapis were crouched a short distance away.

"Well, Garnet is probably older than you are. She's a crystal gem and she can live for a very long time! All of the gems are so old that I can't even imagine how old they are and the cool things they've seen," Steven said to the man, who seemed to smile as he looked at the ocean.

"Yeah, well, I've been around for a lot longer than any of them have. I survived the ending of the first universe, and I remember being alone in the nothingness for a long time before I finally decided to rebuild the universe. It was a weird experience, creating life and stuff," Jimmy appeared to have lost himself in thought as he continued to stare into the distance.

"I'm basically God. I didn't create the universe, but I rebuilt it after it was destroyed by your silly little battles with those gems. It's funny, back when I was two gems on opposite sides of the war things seemed so big, so important. After I've seen the end results of the war a few trillion times, I started to see how insignificant it was, how insignificant everything is. I actually created the virus to make things a little more interesting. I infected the universe ten different times, and it all ended with everyone dying. Everything ends with death," Jimmy sighed and stood up from the sand.

"You are all idiots. You had millions of chances to not fuck up this universe, and you fuck it up every time. Not only that, but you fuck it up in the same way each time. Maybe, I knew you would fuck it up again, so I created the virus to both speed up the process, and make the universe end a different way than it normally does," Jimmy sighed to himself.

"Do you have any idea how crazy you sound?" Lapis asked Jimmy from where she was sitting on the beach.

"Yeah, well, I imagine I am crazy. I mean, I've basically been fused for so long that I don't remember my origin story at all. Hell, I might not even be a fusion, I don't know anymore," Jimmy continued to stare into the distance.

"Why are you telling us all of this?" Steven asked the man who claimed to be his real father, as well as God and a fusion of Navy and Pearl who had lived for trillions of trillions of years. Jimmy smiled.

"I'm hoping that this will be the last universe that ends. I know it's possible for a universe not to end in darkness, but I haven't seen it. I don't know, maybe it's me. Maybe, the universe always ends in death and war and darkness simply because I exist. Maybe, the universe needs someone better to be alive at the end," Jimmy explained to the group of gems, before he stood up.

"I want it to be you, Steven. I hope that this universe can be the only one where you win the war instead of all of you dying horribly. I hope that this universe will be the one that ends with me dying with a smile on my face. I kind of want to rest," Jimmy started walking away and Steven's eyes followed him.

"If you don't survive, there's always another universe to have another chance."


End file.
